PEACE S of My Love
by shyPARROT
Summary: When School of Rock meet an international band competing in Battle of the Bands, sparks fly and a love triangle begins to form between a singer, guitarist, and a drummer.
1. Prologue

**Ok I admit it, I'm the worst updater in the world and shouldn't even be writing this fic until I complete my other ones. I haven't updated one of them since last September and another one since last February I think. But anyway I planned the whole middle out but I wasn't quite sure how to start the beginning. So this is just the very short prologue and then probably is average first chapter. **

**Well here is my ****School**** of ****Rock**** fic and it might be kinda bubbly but I hope you'll like it. This takes place when the band and crew are in high school/tenth grade. **

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**PEACE!S of My Love**

**Prologue**

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

"Okay guys! That's a wrap!" Dewey announced, making it obvious that after school rehearsal had ended, "Remember practice is at 3:45 tomorrow, don't be late, we only got two more weeks till Battle of the Bands." 

Zack finished putting away his guitar and walked over to Freddy, who was gathering his things and Lawrence who was cleaning his keyboard. "Hey did you guys hear? They're adding an international band part of Battle of the Bands this year."

"Yeah I heard. Battle of the Bands, is gonna be awesome this year," Freddy answered. "Where is this year's band from?"

"I think Japan. I heard they past preliminaries without breaking a sweat," Lawrence said. 

"I think that's a little exaggerated," Katie, said joining in, "But I hear it's a co-ed group."

The band started chattering about the international band from Japan when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. They all turned to the door as Dewey opened the door. 

There stood a two teenage girl about fourteen and fifteen years with another teenage girl about seventeen years and two teenage boys, one about fifteen and the other seventeen years of age. 

"Umm…sorry to bother you guys at such a weird time, but I was wondering or we were wondering if you guys are the School of Rock?" said the girl, wearing white sneaker platforms. 

"Yeah," Dewey answered slowly.

The girl smiled and shut the door slightly. Everyone in the room looked at each other, wondering what just happened. Then, the same girl kicked the door opened and said, "OOOHAAAAA!!" 

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**So like I said it was a short prologue but I'll try stretch the next chapter. **


	2. P

**Yep this always happens, short chapters. I forgot mention I'm gonna use a couple Japanese terms in this fic since the international band in this story is from ****Japan****. I'm probably gonna add a key at the bottom of the page when I make my final comments. I'm also gonna use a couple terms to make this a little anime like, terms like: face fault and sweat drops.**

**I forgot to mention this in the prologue:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ****School**** of ****Rock**** or any of the other songs that will be mentioned in this fic. **

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**PEACE!S of My Love**

**CHAPTER 1**

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**RECAP:** "Umm…sorry to bother you guys at such a weird time, but I was wondering or we were wondering if you guys are the School of Rock?" said the girl, wearing white sneaker platforms. 

"Yeah," Dewey answered slowly.

The girl smiled and shut the door slightly. Everyone in the room looked at each other, wondering what just happened. Then, the same girl kicked the door opened and said, "OOOHAAAAA!!"

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

Dewey twitched slightly after the sudden outburst, "And who are you guys?"

"Oh I forgot," the cheery girl said, "Konnichi wa!~ Watashitachi wa **TRACK! PEACE** desu. I'm Yumi "Oha" Peace!" 

"I'm Tin Tin," the seventeen year old girl said, "I'm Mimi," the other fifteen year old girl said, "I'm Kyo," the fifteen year old boy said, "And I'm Z," said the other seventeen year boy. 

"We're the international band competing in this year's Battle of the Bands," Yumi said in a sort of happy-serious voice. 

Dewey, including the rest of the band stared in disbelief that the international looked like a bubbly pop rock band.

Freddy stepped off the platform were his drum set sat on and smirked, "If you really are the "international" band then play a demo. We'll even let you use our equipment." 

"Getting cocky, are we now you little brat?" Z chuckled.

"Who you callin' a brat?" Freddy retorted. 

Z continued to chuckle and walked over and tried on Zack's guitar, "Dude, this is guitar is so small."

"Deal with Z, all our stuff is in the van, and who knows where you parked that," Tin Tin scoffed. 

Yumi, Kyo, and Mimi walked over to the other instruments and got comfortable. Then they huddled and started to discuss which instrumental they should play. 

"So what do you guys wanna play?" Yumi asked. 

"What about 'For Real'?" Kyo asked. 

"No we're saving that for BOTB ((Battle of the Bands))," Mimi answered. 

"What about 'Funny Bunny'?" Tin Tin asked, "I mean we already have a single of that."

"Ok guys agreed?" Yumi asked. The rest of the band nodded. 

Yumi turned around to face the rival band, her eyes met with Freddy's as she shot a smirk right back in his face. 

Kyo started it off, and slowly Z and Yumi joined in, then Tin Tin and Mimi. 

The band members watched in awe at the band's style of playing, as soon as they were done, Zack was the first one to start clapping and then everyone joined in. 

Yumi gently put down Dewey's guitar, put her hands together and bowed, Japanese style, "Doomo arigatou gozaimasu!~ Thank you for your time and we'll you later!" Yumi skipped out the door followed by her band mates. 

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**Key:**

**Konnichi wa! – Good afternoon**

**Watashitachi**** wa – we are**

**Doomo arigatou gozaimasu – thank you very much**

**There's about all the terms I used in this chapter but I'll probably use more in the next chapter, depending if I trust my sentence structure or not. **


	3. E

**Yeah I know this fic is a little strange and it doesn't really go with the whole ****School**** of ****Rock**** scene. Oh god, I had something to put in this slab of writing but I forgot now. Oh well, I'll probably remember at the end of this chapter. **

------------------------------------------------------------

**PEACE!S of My Love**

**DISCLAIMER: don't own ****School**** of ****Rock**** or most of the songs mentioned in this fic.**

------------------------------------------------------------

**RECAP:** The band members watched in awe at the band's style of playing, as soon as they were done, Zack was the first one to start clapping and then everyone joined in. 

Yumi gently put down Dewey's guitar, put her hands together and bowed, Japanese style, "Doomo arigatou gozaimasu! Thank you for your time and we'll you later!" Yumi skipped out the door followed by her band mates.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Zack! I gotta be somewhere tonight," Freddy yelled, from the door across the room to Zack. 

"Yeah, hold on!"

Freddy ran down the stairs, followed by Zack. "Hey, what did you think of that girl, the lead guitarist?" Zack asked. 

"You mean the hyper one?" Freddy asked back.

"Yeah, her."

"She's cute, I guess. She's different all the bands we've met. You know what I mean right? When you first see her, she looks like this bubbly pop princess but then she goes into whole different mode once she slips on that guitar," Freddy said, imagining that demo TRACK! PEACE put on about thirty minutes ago. 

"That's an interesting perspective, Freddy," laughed Zack, "Didn't know you saw things like that."

Freddy gave Zack a sarcastic punch, "Don't laugh at me! Anyway, why do you ask? Do have a crush on her or something?"

Zack blushed slightly, "Ha! You do and you just knew her for about 10 minutes?" Freddy teased. 

"Don't tell anyone especially her. I guess it's her style of guitar playing is what I fell for. But you're right she is different from everyone else. She's like a happy-go-lucky kind of person," Zack said, a little dazed. 

"Whatever dude, look I gotta go, see you tomorrow at school?" Freddy asked, halfway up his porch. ((A/N yeah they kinda walked home from Dewey's place, forgot to mention that.))

"Yeah later," Zack said.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay class, settle down so I can take roll," Ms. Nora said, glancing down at her seating chart, making sure everyone was in the right seats. "Ok everyone's here."

As soon as she finished her sentence, the sliding door, opened and slammed against the wall. Everyone looked over to the door to see who it was. 

There stood Yumi, Kyo, and Mimi, "Ummm…I think you're missing a couple of students," Yumi said, "Yumi Shirou and Kyo Eba." 

"Actually I have been expecting you, Yumi and Kyo," Ms. Nora said, looking at her assignment plans. 

Yumi turned to Mimi, "What class are you in right now?" 

"I think it's down the hall to the right," Mimi said, looking at her schedule. 

"Ok, ja ne," Yumi said, giving a little wave and watched Mimi walk to her next class. 

Yumi and Kyo walked in as Ms. Nora informed the class who the new students were and asked them to introduce themselves.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Yumi Shirou desu, doozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Yumi said, happily. 

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Kyo Eba desu, doozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu," Kyo said. He looked rather sleepy as if something or someone kept him up all night. 

**((Quick A/N: incase you're wondering and don't wanna scroll down to the key:**

**Hajimemashite: how do you do?**

**Watashi wa Yumi Shirou desu: I am Yumi Shirou.**

**Doozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu: nice to meet you ((formal way of saying it)).**

**And this is basically the same thing for Kyo's.))**

"Very good, now let's seats for you two," Ms. Nora, again looking at her seating chart for empty seats, "Yumi, please take the seat next to Freddy and Kyo take the one next to Katie. Will you two please raise your hands so they know where they're going."

"It's ok, we've already met," Yumi said, gesturing Katie and Freddy not to raise their hands. Yumi and Kyo walked over to their assigned seats. ((A/N: just so you know this is history class.))

History class went by slow, according to Yumi, for the fact she was bored half the time. As soon as the bell rang, she got up and linked arms with Kyo, "Ikimashou ka?" she asked him. 

"Ah hai," Kyo said, through a big yawn. The two walked out with the rest of the crowd. 

Zack got up, put on his back pack and walked up to where Freddy was getting his things. He shot Freddy a dirty-nah-I'm-just-kidding look. 

"What?!" 

"What do you mean 'what'?! You get to sit next to **'her'**," Zack said, he was obviously talking about Yumi. 

Freddy gave a tiny scoff, "It's not like she said anything to me. She was asleep most of the time and Ms. Nora didn't even give a rip. It kinda sounded like she mumbling something in Japanese too."

"Who cares about that, you still get to sit by her, and remember in the beginning of the year? Whoever Ms. Nora seated us with, they're our project partners for the rest of the year," Zack sounded like he was gonna throw a fit. 

"Relax, Zack, I don't like her the same way you do," Freddy said, hoping Zack would lower his voice.

Zack quieted down and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, really," Freddy said, reassuringly, "Now let's go before the bell rings."

------------------------------------------------------------

**Key**

****

**Ikimashou**** ka – Shall we go?**

****

**Ja**** ne – See you**

**Well, I'm done with chapter 2 and I still never remembered what I had to say. **

  ****


	4. A

**Yes, I know haven't updated a really long time. And yes I am well aware that this story is a little strange. I was kinda going for something I a little strange. **

**PEACE!S of My Love**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SoR or any of the song I'm gonna mention in this fic.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**RECAP:** "Relax, Zack, I don't like her the same way you do," Freddy said, hoping Zack would lower his voice.

Zack quieted down and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, really," Freddy said, reassuringly, "Now let's go before the bell rings."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Freddy was on his way walking home from band practice at Dewey's place. He thought he heard someone following him so he looked over his left shoulder. No one was there so he continued walking.

"Hey," a voice said beside up. Freddy looked to his right to see Yumi's face next to his. "Whoa!" Freddy jumped back. His face was flushed and his breathing started becoming uneven.

Yumi started to giggle, "Sorry did I scare you?"

Freddy nodded, "Yeah, just a little," he said, sarcastically.

"Sorry," Yumi apologized again, "So are you going home from band practice?"

"Yeah…" Freddy said, warily.

"Me too."

"We never had a proper introduction have we?" Yumi asked.

"Not really, except for that outburst yesterday," Freddy replied.

Yumi stuck her hand out for him to shake, "My name Yumi Shirou and I'm lead singer and guitarist in TRACK! PEACE."

Freddy took her hand and shook it reluctantly, "Freddy Jones, drummer in School of Rock."

Freddy looked at her warily, "Are you sure it's ok we should be talking?"

Yumi gave a friendly scoff, "What do you mean?"

"You know, we are competitors in the Battle of the Bands," Freddy said, trying to bring up a point.

"True," Yumi coughed, "But you see there's a little thing that our band follows by: 'Inside the band and outside the band'. Right now, you and I are outside of the band, where we are free to mingle as friends. When we are at Battle of the Bands, we're inside the band. Where we give each other dirty looks and……compete. Besides if I was trying to pump you for information that would be cheating."

"I guess its ok then," Freddy said, submitting the information into his brain. Normally the band would've very cautious to people they talked to make sure they weren't "hired" to get information.

"Something I should tell you, Zack kinda has a crush on you and is jealous of me sitting next to you," Freddy pointed out to her.

"Yeah, I kinda figured in music class, he kinda offered to put everything away for me. You know, chairs, music, stands," Yumi said, recalling the moment.

"So you play guitar in school too?" Freddy asked.

"No, I only play for the band, in school I play the violin," Yumi replied. "I've been learning the violin and piano longer than the guitar. I actually started playing guitar a year ago."

"Are you serious? Only a year and you're that good?" Freddy asked, astonished.

"I don't know if I consider myself good, but thanks," Yumi said, accepting the compliment. "Z says it's a natural talent. I took a piano exam about a year ago, and the guy who judged me says I was very musical. I didn't really know what that meant at the time but Z just said it was a natural talent."

"That's awesome."

"I guess it is," Yumi looked around and noticed that they were getting close to her house, "Oh, here's my house. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah," Freddy said, waving her off. _'Tomorrow.'_

After Yumi left, Freddy walked the remaining two blocks to his house. He went straight up to his room and changed into the clothes he normally wore around the house. He walked in the bathroom and turned on the faucet to wash his face. Before wiping his face he let the water drip a little. He looked into the mirror, his face turned slightly pink.

He walked to his bed and fell back, _'Why do I feel like this? We're only lab partners and besides, Zack likes her.'_

He picked up the phone and dialed a number. It rang a few times but finally someone picked up, "Zack?" called Freddy.

"Yeah?"

"Guess who I met up with today on the way home?" Freddy said, smirking.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This chapter is a little longer but sorry it's a little boring; I'll try making it more interesting in the next chapter. **


End file.
